Karate Games Clip
by Kickin'Karate
Summary: So this is a version of what could of happened after the Karate Games clip ended.
1. We have to what?

**I'm a super big fan of Kickin' It and a huge Kick shipper so when I saw the promo for Karate Games, I HAD to make this. Anyway, sorry if you find any of it OOC, I kinda wrote in a rush.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or it's characters.**

* * *

"You're characters are enemies, but you're brought together by the most powerful thing in the universe; a kiss" The eccentric director, Dolph, explained. Jack and Kim smiled.

"Oh" They said in unison, the idea not half bad...that is, until they realized it would be them kissing each other. They turned to each other, a mixture of worry and fear as they repeated, "Oooh..."

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Dolph asked, though the tone in his voice told them to say no.

"Ooohoho!" Rudy exclaimed before either of the teens could say anything, rushing over to stand beside the director. "You guys are gonna have to kiss?" He asked, hope clear as day in his voice for them to hear.

"I-I guess.." Kim said uncomfortably, risking a glance at Jack who had done the same thing. They caught each other's eyes and turned away quickly, cheeks turning a dark pink.

"Is a kiss bad?" Dolph wondered, seeing their reactions. Rudy laughed.

"Bad?" He asked on top of a chuckle, making Dolph look at him in puzzlement, not sure if that was a good thing or not. Rudy gestured to the blushing teens and said, "A kiss is anything but bad to them, their practically in love with each other!"

Jack and Kim's blush darkened to a scarlet red as they both glared at Rudy, disbelief written on their faces. Rudy realized what he said and immediately sent them an apologetic look, but before he could do any apologizing, Dolph cut him off.

"In love, really?" He inquired interestedly, looking between Jack and Kim as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The two didn't make an attempt to reply, but even if they were to, they wouldn't have gotten far as someone with a clipboard in hand and a headset on their head came up to Dolph.

"Dolph, sir, it's Erick again. He refuses to do any rehearsing" The man said, looking exasperated. The director nodded before turning his attention back to the three behind him.

"Um, would you give me an excuse, I need to deal with this" He said, mixing up his words a little, and after the three nodded, he left along side the other man. Once the two had disappeared, silence blanketed the sensei and his two black belts, and it wasn't a comfortable one.

Rudy rubbed the back of his head as he looked around for an excuse to get out of the situation, but to his luck, nothing. Without any excuse, he said, "Okay, so it's getting a little too awkward for me here. Um..if you need me, I'll be, uh, over there" he quickly ran off in the random direction he pointed too, not caring in the least bit where he went. He ran into two people and almost ran into a donut cart before finally disappearing out of sight.

Jack and Kim stood next to each other awkwardly, neither daring to say anything or even move. People walking by took curious glances at them, wondering what was going on. Their theories weren't even close to what was actually going on.

**Kim's POV**

This silence is getting too awkward, too fast, and who's fault is that? That dumb directors, that's who! Okay, so I guess it's not his fault, I mean, people love a good kiss in a movie, right? He's just giving the people what they want...and what I want. Gah! I was so looking forward to it too, but then Rudy had to go and say that thing about us being 'in love' and now everything is so awkward!

Sure, I know that a kiss might ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same about me, I've know that for so long, but we could have overlooked it with little complications since it was for a movie. It could have been passed off as just acting. Sigh.

Now, not only is this kiss going to be even more awkward than it would have been before Rudy's comment, but I don't know how well I'll be able to ignore my feelings after it. Remember that time Jack won that competition against some dude who hadn't lost in two whole years? Without thinking, I had run over and hugged him and it took all I had to finally let go. And that length of the hug was awkward in itself. That was over a year ago and now...oh boy, now my feelings for Jack have gotten stronger; so much stronger.

I... I don't know if I can do this.

**Jack's POV**

Why did it have to be a kiss? Why not a hug or, or a fist bump? OK, so that's not as 'romantic' as a kiss, but it would mean we could still be friends afterwords. I guess I could just tell Sebastian I'm not going to do it, but... I don't _want_ to do that. I want to kiss Kim, that's what I've wanted to do for so long now, and this movie is finally my chance, yet, I'm afraid to do it.

I knew Kim had a crush on me, especially after she gave me that bracelet, but what if her feelings changed since then? Yeah, that's not likely, but I still can't get it out of my mind. I don't want to kiss Kim and have everything be uncomfortable and awkward between us after it. Yeah we can continue to be friends, but I don't think that'll last long.

Oh, what am I supposed to do? I can't think straight with her standing right next to me! Hey wait, did she wash her hair this morning? Mmmm, strawberry.

**Rudy's POV**

After I got a good distance from Jack and Kim, who can both be very intimidating when they are embarrassed, I pulled out my cell from my pocket and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before I heard him talk.

"_Hello?_"_  
_

"Hey Milton, it's Rudy, listen I-" He cut me off in his excitement.

"_Rudy? Hey, how's it going? What's it like being on the set of a movie? Have you guys checked out the scripts?_" I was about to reply to his many questions when I heard another voice, one I recognized as being Jerry's.

"_Yo Rudy, if you see any hot actresses, make sure you give them my number and tell them I'm a sweet, funny, extremely attracted, has the body of a-_" He got cut off by who I guessed was Eddie.

"_Forget that, Rudy, bring me back some of the stuff they have on those buffets. I hear that food is AMAZING_"

"_Guys, I was talking to him first, let me have my phone back!_" After Milton said that, I heard a lot of rustling and had to pull the phone away from my ear a couple of times as this screeching sound came through the speakers.

Finally I shouted, "GUYS", which earned me some strange looks from the people that walked past me. I ignored them since I heard all the noise on the other side of the call stop.

"_Just put it on speakerphone_" Eddie suggested and I heard Milton and Jerry mutter their agreements. "_So, what's up? Tell us everything you've seen so far_"

"Psh, forget that stuff, you're not going to believe what Kim and Jack have to do in the movie!" I said. They stayed silent, I guess waiting for me to continue and I did, and I almost squealed when I told them excitedly, "THEIR GOING TO KISS!"

"_WHAT?_" They all screamed at once. "_You mean like, a full blown kiss on the lips? Dude, you better not being joking with us! Are you sure you read the scripts right? Are they going to do it? How did they react? Does this mean their going to admit they like each other?_" _  
_

I rolled my eyes as they didn't give me a chance to answer a single question before they fired off another one. I looked to my right and spotted Dolph coming back and I quickly said into the phone, "I'll tell you guys later, the directors coming back!" before I hung up. Their probably going to be so mad at me for leaving them hanging like that, but oh well.

**Nobody's POV with Jack and Kim, during Rudy's phone call.**

"So.." Jack prompted awkwardly, glancing at Kim as the silence became too much for him. She did the exact same thing he did.

"So.."

"Look Kim, about the kiss... I-"

"Okay, who's ready to see the rest of the set?" Dolph asked as he walked toward them, cutting Jack off unintentionally.

"Yeah, let's see it!" Kim exclaimed with fake pep. Jack knew it, but he didn't say anything, and they both continued behind Dolph and Rudy as they went around the rest of the movie set. Eventually the soon-to-be kiss had been pushed to the back of their minds and they were able to freely enjoy the rest of the tour.

* * *

**I don't live in the US, so I'm not able to get the newest episodes on my T.V., however, I plan on recording it when it becomes available to me from a website. If you're in the same situation as me and want to see it, check out my Youtube channel on November 13th.**

**I plan on putting the episode up in parts. Also, if it's not up by the 13th, I'll have it done by the 14th.**

**user/WikiaJJKick?feature=mhee is my channel. I'll warn you, it's not going to be the best quality, but at least you'll be able to see what happens, right? :D**

**I would love to hear what you think of this so review when you get the chance :)**

**P.S. I thought about making another chapter for when they try to do the kiss, but until I get inspiration to do it, then I don't think I will. If it's not up within a couple of days, then I'm not going to do it since Karate Games airs on the 12th.**


	2. Not so bad

Jack and Kim returned to the set the next day for their first rehearsal. Dolph met them at the door.

"There are my stars!" He said with a smile and led them into the building. He led them to the set and once they were there, he turned to them and asked, "Have you guys gone over your scripts?"

They both nodded hesitantly. He didn't notice the hesitation as his smile widened.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed happily before getting everyone in position for the first take. Once everyone was where they needed to be, he yelled, "ACTION!"

It went by breezily for Jack and Kim at first, almost as if it came naturally. The acting, not the karate. The karate always came naturally for them. However, things took a rough turn when they began closing in on the kiss scene.

"Okay, so this kiss isn't a simple kiss, but a passionate one. I want to believe that you two are in love with each other and are expressing you're feelings through the kiss" Dolph had told them. Oh he was going to believe it since it wouldn't be an act, they thought.

Jack and Kim slowly started to lean in, but before their faces even got close, they stopped. Dolph yelled "CUT" and then walked over to them.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, slightly impatiently. They looked at each other nervously.

"Uh...n-no, no nothings wrong" Kim answered when neither said anything for a minute, and looked to Jack.

"Yeah, no, we're good" He supplied. Dolph didn't look convinced.

"Okay, look, I can tell what's going on between you, so to help, I'll demonstrate what you have to do" He said and then began to call in an actress and actor to help when Kim and Jack stopped him.

"NO!" They exclaimed in unison. Dolph nodded.

"Well, let's try it again" He stated before taking his seat back in his directors chair. He yelled action again once they got into position. Kim and Jack repeated their lines and started to lean in for the kiss. When their noses bumped each other, Kim stopped. She opened her eyes, having closed them for the kiss, and looked up at Jack with fear.

"I...can't" She whispered quietly. Right when Jack opened his eyes to look at her, Dolph spoke up.

"Okay, take five everyone. This scene is going to take some time!" He shouted and then pulled Kim to the side. "Kim, Kim, Kim, something is wrong?"

"Well, it's just really awkward, you know, because me and Jack are like best friends" She replied with a sigh.

"If you want, I can get another girl to do kiss" He offered, but she immediately shot it down. The idea of some actress kissing Jack, and in front of her, it made her blood start to boil.

"No, don't do that!" She exclaimed and then paused before defeatedly saying, "I'll do it"

He grinned. "Okay, we'll do another take in five minutes" He told her before going off to talk with one of the lighting people. Kim sat down on a bench against the wall, opposite of the set, and grumbled as she put her face in her hands.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Jack asked as he approached her, slightly startling her. She looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Fine" She responded before scooting over to allow him room to sit. He did. A silence, similar to the one they experienced yesterday, blanketed them again, but this time, she didn't want to go through it. They needed to talk about this. She turned and looked at Jack with a sullen expression. "Listen Jack, I'm sorry about making a bigger deal of this than I should"

Jack chuckled. "Kim, it's okay. I mean, it's just as awkward for me too"

"But, I just don't want to hurt our friendship. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you over a dumb kiss" She said, making him smile. He grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes, losing himself in their sad brown pools.

"I promise it won't do anything to our friendship, and you're not going to lose me that easily. But if it really bothers you, we won't do it" He said, though a sliver of disappointment managed to escape into his voice and she heard it.

"Aw, did someone want a kiss?" She teased with a smirk. He blushed and coughed, looking away. Just then, Dolph came back over and clapped his hands, looking between them.

"Are we ready for another take?" He asked.

"Actually-" Jack began but was cut off by Kim.

"We're ready" She told Dolph, who nodded and gestured for them to follow him. They did and as they were walking back to the set, Jack nudged Kim's arm with his elbow and when she looked at him, he gave her a puzzled look. She just flashed him a smile before they got back into position for the kiss scene.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, planning on stopping everything if she even had the littlest of doubts.

"Yeah" She said confidently before leaning in as the director yelled action. Without the slightest intention on protesting, he leaned in too, and their lips finally met in a chaste kiss. As they melted into it, Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as he did the same to her waist. They weren't sure how long they had been kissing, but the next thing they knew, someone was tapping them on their shoulders in a not so friendly way.

They slowly pulled away and looked over to see Dolph, looking both amused and annoyed at the same time. "You do realize I've been yelling cut, don't you?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry" Kim said, biting down on her bottom lip. In truth, both had completely forgotten they were doing a kiss scene for a movie.

Dolph lightly shook his head. "It's fine, anyway, you're kiss I love" He smiled at them, making them both blush. "But, I can't use it" He finally said. Their eyes went wide as they looked at him in shock.

"What?" They exclaimed in unison. He nodded as if in conformation.

"Yes, your kiss was good, but it was too..." He trailed off as he searched his brain for the right word. "..it was _too_ good"

"What does that mean?" Kim half asked, half demanded.

"It means I'm not using it in my movie" Dolph said, and them turned his back to them to yell, "CAN SOMEONE BRING IN THE STUNT LIPS?"

He then walked off in the same direction he was turned to, leaving the two teens alone. Jack rocked back on his feet as Kim bit her lip.

"So..." He began awkwardly.

"So..." She prompted, glancing at him. He turned to her.

"Look, let's forget this happened, okay?" He asked, hoping they'd be able to avoid being awkward around each other. She thought about it for a second before smiling and nodding.

"Deal" She said and he grinned. He held his arm out for her.

"Now, shall we finish this movie, Kimmy?" He asked her. She looped her arm around his.

"Let's do it" They started walking off when she looked back at him, smirking as she said, "Oh and Jack? Don't call me Kimmy"

He laughed. "Sure thing, Kim" He said before shooting her a wink.

* * *

When Jack and Kim finished up doing their part in the movie for the day, they returned to the dojo, and to four waiting people. They had barely made it through the glass doors before they were ambushed by their sensei and friends.

"Is it true that you guys had to kiss?" Milton asked excitedly.

"_Did_ you guys kiss?" Eddie asked.

"Did you get me some phone numbers?" Jerry asked, bouncing up and down like a kid who had just been told they were going to get a big bag of candy for their birthday. Everyone looked at him with the same looks, which read: 'Really?'

He put his hands up in defense. "I want a hot actress as a girlfriend, sue me for it" He said. They rolled their eyes and Rudy stepped in between Jack and Kim and Eddie and Milton(who were up in the black belts personal space).

"Lay off guys, we'll all see when the movie is released" He said and then turned to Jack and Kim and smiled, "Congratulations"

"About that..." Jack trailed off with a forced chuckle. He looked at them each and half-shrugged as he told them, "They brought in 'stunt lips' to do the kiss scene so me and Kim didn't have to kiss"

Kim caught on and added, "Yeah, they thought it would be better to do it that way"

"Oh" Eddie, Milton, and Rudy said in clear disappointment. Jerry looked at the two in puzzlement.

"So wait, you guys didn't kiss?" He asked.

"Nope" They replied a little too quickly, but lucky for them, the rest didn't notice. Eddie and Milton headed back over to the mats, mumbling things to each other, and Jerry went to one of the training dummies. Rudy patted Jack's shoulder.

"Maybe next time" He said before walking into his office. Jack and Kim shared a smile and then went to their separate changing rooms. So Dolph didn't put their kiss in the movie, big deal. As far as they were concerned, they got something out of it that was so much better.

* * *

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm glad you guys liked it :D Oh and about the whole not including the kiss thing, I thought about that actually happening in the episode haha.**

**I really wonder what will happen, whether they'll kiss or not. Cross you fingers they do! XD**


End file.
